


A Distraction

by lovetree



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetree/pseuds/lovetree
Summary: takes place right after the apprentice accidentally makes red water at the little house outside of nopal. asrareallythinks they should rest before returning to vesuvia.





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> my apprentice matías is, like me, a transmasculine nonbinary person, and the language i use to describe their body is what i am comfortable with. it won't work for everyone but i hope it makes some people happy too.

Asra finds Matías laying on the bed on their side, staring at the wall with a furrowed brow. He smiles fondly as he settles himself down behind them.

"You need to rest," he says, hand soft on their hip.

"I'm too... wound up. So much has happened today." They turn their head to look at him. "Are you sure we shouldn't just go--"

"We can, if you want. But I think I know a way to help you sleep." His eyes dance with mischief and affection, and he draws closer to them, breath warm at their neck. "We're no use to anyone if we arrive dead tired."

"...What did you have in mind?"

Asra's fingers slide lower, stopping just under the waist of their pants and he gazes at them through his eyelashes, questioning. Still looking at him over their shoulder, and growing redder by the second, Matías sidles closer.

"A little distraction." His lips graze their neck as he reaches down further, beneath the fabric, to cup them. Their breath escapes them in a rush. He begins to press his fingers against them slowly, rhythmically. Matías squirms, moaning softly before turning back to catch his lips in a heated, desperate kiss. So many nights they'd wanted this, confused in their attraction, never sure if he felt the same. Even now they question it, but there’s little space to think when his fingers slide between their lips and start to explore around the sensitive, swollen spot above their entrance.

"Is it working?"

"Yes," they breathe, back arching.

"I can tell. You're lovely all over, you know."

He continues to work his fingers against their wet cunt, slipping around their stiff clit and stroking over it, then sliding further down. He reaches around their side to their chest with his other hand to steady them against him, palm warm and soft over their scars. Matías clutches at the sheets.

"Ahh , Asra-" they break off with a cry as he presses two fingers into them, before choking out, "Wait-"

He stills immediately, and withdraws his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just, I need to know." Matías pants for a moment before continuing. "Did you want this too? I don't- you don't have to do anything for me-"

"Yes," he blurts out, removing the arm around them to prop himself up so he can look them in the eye. His face is flushed, and a little distraught. "Of course I want this. I..." his expression tightens with worry, briefly, before continuing earnestly, "I want you, any way you like."

Matías forgets how to breathe for a moment.

"Oh."

"Is that... alright?"

"Yes! I just... wanted to make sure. You do a lot for me. I don't want this to be a favor."

"I treasure every moment I'm near you." Their gaze follows him as he lays down again, his brow knit in a vulnerable expression. He brushes his lips against their jaw til he reaches their mouth, kissing them slowly, with purpose. Matías turns their body to lie facing him on their side, resting a hand on his cheek and twining his soft hair between their fingers.

“You’re very important to me,” they murmur, gaze steady on his violet eyes. Asra wraps his arm around them again and draws them closer.

“So are you,” he replies. “So let me help you.”

Matías nods, and he gently tugs their pants halfway down their freckled thigh before once again pressing his fingers between their legs.

The the two of them kiss languidly, breathlessly, Matías growing wetter until Asra slides his fingers inside of them, the heel of his hand pressing against their clit as he moves. Matías, with some difficulty, toes their pants off and hooks their leg over his thigh. He curls his fingers as if beckoning and moves faster, drawing a moan from their lips and even louder sounds from their soaking cunt. They grind against his hand, panting, and hazily notice his hips stutter just slightly, firm and damp through his pants at their thigh. But their attention shifts back as their own hips jerk involuntarily, muscles tightening when he hits a very, very good spot again and again. They bury their face in his neck, muttering unintelligible pleas. Suddenly, their head flies back and they clutch at his arm.

“Asra, wait!” he pauses again, looking at them with a little alarm.

“What is it?”

“I want to help you too.” Their eyes bleary, they reach down between his legs.

Understanding blooms on his already warm face. With a rustle of fabric he undresses, and Matías can feel the heat of him fall, rigid, just below their own. They take him in hand and stroke for a moment, relishing in the velvety softness of his skin and the quiet gasps from his kiss-swollen lips before pressing him between their slick folds. Asra groans and lets them guide him in before he starts to move, bracing his wet hand on the back of their thigh.

They are a huddle of short jerky movements in the still of the night, the air between them hot and humid with their shallow breaths while the desert breeze from the window cools and dries the sweat in their damp, loose shirts. Matías was already close, and it doesn’t take Asra long to catch up with them.

“Yes, yes,” he sighs against their mouth, cradling their head in his hand. His eyes are barely open. Matías pushes him over and straddles him, hands splayed on his chest. Their dark curls fly wildly in the air as they ride him. He reaches weakly for their face and they lean down to kiss him, angling their hips back as they move up so that their cunt strokes firmly over the sensitive underside of his cock. He whimpers loudly into the kiss.

Soon Matías' legs are shaking and they start to clench around him, his fingers digging into the muscle between their neck and shoulder, crying out their name. Matías snaps up, back arched and beautiful in the moonlight, dark lips stretched over Asra's flushed length, before falling back down over him to continue thrusting their hips with jagged desperation. They come one after the other, mingled arousal pooling hot on Asra's stomach, and ride out the aftershocks together until Matías finally pulls off and drops down beside Asra. But it’s only a few seconds before they lean over to kiss him with all the energy they have left. He runs a hand over their back lightly, using the other to caress Matías' cheek.

“You’re a wonder,” he tells them, sleepy smile reaching his eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Matías teases, and rests their head on his chest. After a moment, they murmur, “Thank you,” with quiet sincerity. They manage to wipe him off and pull a blanket over them before they both drop into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought you saw the word count go up, you'd be right! felt i wasn't vivid enough the first time around. now with an added 200 words' worth of graphic descriptions, and minor adjustments to the fluff. i'm a perfectionist with 0 patience and a relentless hunger for validation and that's why i can never be a professional author.


End file.
